I will always be with you
by Mya-sempai
Summary: Emma and Mya are foreign exchanges students that move to Japan to finish high school and college they both speak twenty-eight different languages fluidly and they are masters at kendo they end up falling for some hosts while they are staying there and better yet Emma and Mya are twins that look nothing alike Takashi x OC, Kyouya x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Mya-sempai my best friend is Emma-sempai this story is kinda about us so yea

please tell me If you like it or not this is my first story so bear with me and there might be a little grammar mishap so thanks for reading it

**I do not own ohshc stagy belongs to the author thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you nervous, Emma?" I look over at my twin sister. We were on the plane going to Japan to live with a couple of different rich families. It was strange that we, out of all pairs of twins, got in. Well, now that I think about it, we're both smart (but Emma expresses it more), and masters at kendo (I like swords do I express that more). We can both speak fluent Japanese. "No, I just wonder what they'll think of us…" she sighed "I hope we won't be hated. Because of our talents, everybody in the surrounding area-except the town we lived in-hated us. Always ignored us, always hard to get friends." We were sad when we remembered out past. "We'll the rest of high school and college to start over, right?" "Ya."

~At the airport, waiting for rich people~

"What do you think they'll be like, Emma?" I asked

She was just about to answer, when we heard a voice behind us saying, "Are you the foreign exchange students, Hikosa Emma and Mya?"

We turn around to see a really nicely dressed man. "Are you here to pick us up?" I asked rather bluntly.

"Yes, Mrs. Hitachiin is expecting you. I also should tell you that you'll be expected to stay at the guest house when you're with her, she filled your closets with all the clothes she designed. And last but not least, you'll be eating dinner in the mansion 7:00 p.m. sharp every night you are with her, don't be late."

"Okay, we can do that. Let us just grab or bags." We say together.

"I already have people grabbing your bags, come this way please."

We turn around to see our bags gone 'well this shall be interesting' I thought

We follow the butler out hand in hand and ask "So do we have to call a taxi?" We ask him as we turn the corner we freeze and scream just as he was saying "No I'm going to drive you girls."

"Are you driving a limo?!" We ask at the same time

"Oh… well, yes all the people you live with will be now come along."

~At the guest house getting ready to meat the rich people~

We stared at our closets and the rest of our room, "This is a GUEST house?" I ask Emma, we heard people at our door saying, "We'll ya, this isn't-" we turn around to see twins staring at us.

"Umm… please don't stare, you're making us uncomfortable."


	3. Chapter 3

_Takashi will you please tell us who ouran belongs to. _

_Takashi:… ya, not us. _

_Me:fine honey-sempai please tell us. _

_Honey: yay it belongs to the author!_

_me:*slaps face* thank you so very much guys_

chapter 2

Emma's pov

'Wow these twins are a perfect double of themselves, these two must be Hikaru and Kaoru!' I though Mya was starting to talk to them while I took in every little detail. They have a redish brown hair with topaz eyes and they were kinda scrawny. "Hey, I thought you guys were suppose to be male twins." Says the one on the left. "Well, we aren't so, sorry to get you panties in a bundle but we aren't." I snap at them they seem to retaliate as a reaction. "Well, get dressed we are going to escort you to dinner-" "-and you're meeting our friends and you're putting on something our mother designed." The snapped. "We'll be ready in a couple of minutes just get out now!" I scream at them, man was I getting angry. I gave them my famous death glare that did everything but audibly hiss. "Mya, I'm going to go pick us out some clothes. Go throw your hair up into pigtails." "Okay!" She answered cheerfully, I walk into our closet and pulled out a dark blue blouse and a dark green blouse. Mya comes up behind me and holds up a pair of faded dark skinny jeans, I nodded my approval and she slips them on. "Wow! Emma this is the prefect color! Thanks, go put your hair in a bun. While I pick out some shoes." I nod, turn to go see where the hair stuff was and in return I see tons of products I never even heard of. Mya comes out fully dressed and looking simple but really good. After I was done, we headed out and walking into what I guess is the living room. There was a huge couch and both the twins we sitting in the same exact pose. 'Jeez is everything these guys do the same thing?' I ask myself. "So are you going to take us there or not?" We say at the same time. They look at is funny, and start to walk away. 'I guess we follow them.' I thought

~Walking into the mansion with mouth gape~

'This place is huge!' I thought. I grab Mya's hand, hoping the twins wouldn't notice… but they did. "Scared ladies?-" "- or are you just trying to impress us?" They say with a smirk. "Fat chance, you ars-" Mya cuts me off. "Sorry, but no, not at all… we just don't want to get separated

~Eating dinner with Mrs. Hitachiin~

"OH MY! You girls are just and inspiration!" So lovely." We both smile and say "We'll, thank you, but it was you who made these wondrous clothes." "Madam, the young masters' friends are here to see the exchange students." Says a butler. "Very well… send them in." She says with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. ~ okay I'm terribly sorry for not updating faster its just I have so much crap going on its not even funny plus I've been having a bit if a block and laziness so yea

Anyways I want to thank all of those who have followed or favorited this story or me. You know who you are have a virtual hug.

Ugg I could kill my iPod I had some amazing ideas and it deleted it and this is just an authors note sorry to disappoint you

Okay I need some ideas of what you guys might want in this story so if you could PM me that would be amazing

And one last favor I want you to look at my bio thankies

~Mya-sempai


End file.
